


Snow Sensations

by QueenAlicorn



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: This is a parody of the episode Skinner’s Sense of Snow. I had this idea for about a month now, so I finally wrote it out. What happens when two students locked in the school start to have feelings for one another.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapters 1,

Lisa always thought about the idea of extra school would be amazing; but to be snowed in the building was not the way she wanted it to go down. After all, there was only one classroom amount of kids and principal Skinner. Not to mention the fact that the school bullies were here; and she figured they wouldn't have tried to trudge through the snow which was at least three feet high by now. There was no telling how long they would be stuck here in the snow so Lisa was in the library storing books in a trash bag; which was the only large bag that she could find. Lisa set down her trash bag of books and stared out the window for a moment.

"Oh, I wish we weren't trapped like ants in maple syrup." Lisa said quietly, and then she grimanced at her own words.

"Ew, ants in syrup?" She asked herself.

"I thought it was original under the circumstances." Lisa heard a voice say. She turned around and saw Jimbo Jones standing behind her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing here, Jimbo Jones." Lisa said a bit annoyed, but mostly embarrassed with the knowledge that he saw her talking to herself.

"Well, I was trying find some strong glue so we could force Bart to hold hands with Sherri." Jimbo said and Lisa blinked.

"Sherri? I thought he liked Terri?" Lisa said and Jimbo shrugged.

"Eh, maybe we could glue a hand to each twin that way we don't mess up." Jimbo said and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Sounds really original and incredibly fascinating." Lisa said sarcastically and Jimbo curled his lip.

"There is no need to sound disrespectful." Jimbo said and Lisa sighed.

"Poor, Jimbo. He can can be cruel to the while world as long as it doesn't reciprocate." She said and Jimbo blinked.

"Uh... Hm..." He muttered and Lisa turned back to the window.

"Never mind, Mr. Jones. I know you don't understand me, and that's fine. No one really understands me so I'm use to it." Lisa said, perhaps the snow blocking the suns rays from her face her inner insecurities; that or maybe she was simply disappointed that Jimbo was confused by her.

"I'm sure there are lots of people who understand you." She heard Jimbo say, but these words just hurt her.

"Do you know what I would be going right now if I was at home?" Lisa said, she figured if he wasn't going to run away, then maybe he'll listen to her for a moment. Lisa heard him walk closer to her, but not say anything. So with a quiet sigh, she laid her head on her hand and answered.

"I would be sitting in my room reading a book; listening to see if Bart was about to barge in and do something stupid like throw a snowball at me. Anyways, I have been reading some romance lately, which is stupid and girlish, but I don't care. I would read with the window open and a blanket around me and mom would bring me a glass of hot chocolate and complain about the temperature of my room." Lisa chuckled as she thought of her mother, and she saw Jimbo's reflection in the window and she was surprised.

"You're still here?" She said astonished as she turned around to look at him.

"Of course I'm still here, you're talking to me." Jimbo said confused. He couldn't imagine someone just walking away as Lisa spoke. She had such an adult mind and attitude, but she occasionally let her innocent childhood run free.

"I, I know I was talking to you, but we aren't friends and I thought that you would walk away as soon as I said the word 'romance'." Lisa said and Jimbo stared at her.

"Well, it's rude to walk out of a conversation like that. And as for romance, I can't help but be a fan." Jimbo said and Lisa smiled.

"What kind of romance?" She asked and Jimbo shrugged.

"Mostly stuff in movies. But I think that there is a little romance in every movie because everyone wants that 'wow' factor. You know that moment where they find or figure out how amazing the hottie is." Jimbo said and Lisa blushed a little.

"Oh, well. Then I guess you wouldn't be interested in a Jane Austen story." Lisa said a bit quietly and Jimbo thought about this name.

"Is she an actor or some director?" Jimbo asked and Lisa sighed.

"An author. She wrote some of the greatest love stories that shaped the world, but several people have made movie versions of her work." Lisa said and Jimbo glances around.

"I don't think we have a DVD section here." Jimbo said and Lisa chuckled.

"No, but that's ok to me. Well, I guess I should get these books to my locker." Lisa said and Jimbo looked at her bag.

"Oh, let me get that." Jimbo said, almost reluctantly. His mother had always taught him to help women, especially ones that needed his help.

"But what about the glue you were desperate to find?" Lisa said and Jimbo smiled.

"I said I was trying to find some glue, but I guess I forgot to say that I did find the glue and was heading back to the cafeteria when I saw you." Jimbo said, picking up the bag of books and throwing them over his shoulders.

"Ok, well... just follow me." Lisa said nervously as she exited the library with Jimbo. It felt odd to have him help her. Probably because he usually made her cry, but she was thankful anyways. At Lisa's locker she put in her combination and grabbed her copy of Sense and Sensibility before Jimbo shoved the bag in her locker.

"There, now to glue Bart to the twins." Jimbo said taking the glue out of his pocket with a chuckle and then the two turned towards the echo of principal Skinner's voice.

"Children, stand down." They heard and Jimbo groaned.

"Oh, no, Military Skinner. I guess the glue will have to wait." Jimbo said putting the glue inside Lisa's locker and shutting the door.

"I said 'stand down'!" They heard Skinner say again and Lisa got nervous again.

"I guess we better get back huh." She said and Jimbo nodded.

"Yeah, I'll get the glue back from you later." He said and they walked to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 2,

The room was full of children within flour sacks, and Lisa was staring at the roof. She was trying to keep her mind blank so she wouldn't think about the sack she was going to sleep in. After all, were all these in the trash or did Skinner dump the flour somewhere.

_Don't think about it, Lisa. She thought and then principal Skinner started to talk._

"Now, children. If you have to answer nature's call during the night, use this bucket next to Bart's head."

"Hey!"

"Alright lights out."

Well before she knew it, her idiot brother had began tunneling an exit through the delivery shoot. But she was too tired to try and stay awake so Lisa nodded off.

Jimbo on the other hand was having trouble sleeping and he had sat up, hugging his knees as he looked around the room. Soon his eyes fell upon Lisa and figured, out of all the girls that he was trapped with, she was the hottest. Lisa was different from the other girls though, even in his class. She had this sense of morality that he wasn't use to, and he had to wonder what kind of man could win a girl like Lisa over.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Nelson asked and Jimbo jumped slightly.

"I thought you were asleep man." Jimbo said laying down again.

"It looks like you were staring at Lisa Simpson." Nelson said and Jimbo scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Why would I stare at her?" Jimbo asked and Nelson shrugged.

"I don't know. But I know that when we went through our dating phase, she was a good kisser." Nelson said and Jimbo looked at him.

"Do you really think that I want to hear about your relationship with Lisa?" Jimbo asked and Nelson chuckled.

"Probably not, but if you really don't like her then maybe we should have a little bet." Nelson said slyly and Jimbo eyed him.

"What are you talking about?" Jimbo asked and Nelson smiled.

"We are trapped, so there is no escape. Try to win over Lisa by the time we get out of here. If you get to 1st base, I'll give you a dollar; if you get to 2nd base, I'll give you 5 dollars and 3rd will be 10 dollars, leaving 4th base a good 20 dollars. But if you don't win her over then you give me 20 dollars." Nelson said and Jimbo stared at him.

"Twenty bucks for not sleeping with a second grader?" Jimbo said and Nelson shrugged.

"She's been 8 for a good 11 years now, that makes her 19. And if price is a problem then I can make it 10 bucks. Anything to entertain us while Skinner goes crazy." Nelson said and Jimbo sighed.

"Whatever dude." He said and Nelson smiled.

"It's a deal." When Jimbo heard these words he started to feel guilty for treating Lisa like a piece of meat, and she's a vegetarian. Suddenly a whistle blew and the lights turned on which woke up all the sleeping kids.

"Bart's digging us out!" Milhouse cried.

"Not on my watch, he's not." Skinner said, crawling into the tunnel and pulling Bart out.

"You know why didn't we think about making some sort of tunnel when we first found out we were snowed in?" Jimbo asked and Nelson shrugged.

"Well, I think that's when principal Skinner brought us to the cafeteria, but I bet if we had then we could have at least gotten out by now.

"Ok, Skinner. That's the last time you slap your Willie around. I quit." Grounds keeper Willie said, shoving the broom in Skinner's shocked hands and walking away.

"I bet he's back at school when the break is over." Jimbo said.

"Eh, I guess I'll take that action. Maybe he'll make Skinner beg for him to come back. Wouldn't that be funny." Nelson said with a smile.

"Help, it's caving in." They heard Skinner say and they laughed.

"Not as funny as that." Jimbo said.

"Come on we're taking over the school." Bart said and everyone (but Lisa) cheered at this news. She was glad that they were free from Military Skinner; but she was upset at the fact that, with Bart running the show, the school will get broken and vandalized.

With a groan she walked to the teacher's lounge and used her key to get in and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the cabinet and opened it up. There was a few cans of coffee, plus the sugar and creamer. Lisa sighed and figured that the coffee would have just enough calories so that she wouldn't feel so hungry. She tried to turn on the water, but nothing came out. The water must be frozen in the pipes, and Lisa held her stomach as she looked around the room. She smiled when she saw the water dispenser and she started to make her coffee.

At this time Bart and the others had stuffed principal Skinner in a dodgeball bag and were throwing dodgeballs at him. And even though Jimbo threw a few balls at him, he was starting to get bored and decided to roam the halls of the school. Most of the halls were pretty dark, but he didn't care. He dragged his hand against the locks on the lockers and glanced at the different doors. 2nd grade, 4th grade, 6th grade, teachers lounge-

"What's that smell?" Jimbo asked and turned towards the teacher lounge door. He opened it quietly and saw Lisa laying down on one of the tables, holding a book and a cup of creamy brown liquid. Jimbo couldn't help but think how cute she looked, but then thought of the bet he made with Nelson. Jimbo walked into the room closing the door behind him which woke up Lisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 3,

They stood there silently staring at each other unsure of how the other would react. Finally Jimbo cleared his throat and walked over to the coffee pot.

"I could smell the coffee from the hall." Jimbo said and Lisa relaxed.

"Well then, I'll get out of your hair." Lisa said, stretching and crawling off the table.

"Why?" Jimbo said, sipping from the cup he made.

"Excuse me?" Lisa asked confused and Jimbo smiled.

"There's no reason for you to leave. There's no reason for me to leave. We could hang out together." Jimbo said and saw that Lisa still looked shocked and he rose an eyebrow at her.

"Not use to hanging out with others huh?" He asked and Lisa blushed and turned her head.

"Ah, well, that's ok. Let's go through teacher's desks." Jimbo said as he started to leave the room.

"Um, ok." Lisa said, and smiled when she saw that Jimbo opened the door for her.

"My teacher, Ms. Kinberg is right next door." Jimbo said and Lisa nodded.

"Yes, although I hear that she doesn't do well with the whole 'teaching' aspect of being a teacher." Lisa said as they walked to the room.

"Yeah, well, recently she's been down since her boyfriend dumped her. She's been drinking a lot and having us read and watch romance movies. A week ago we saw the movie 'Sleepless in Seattle' and it nearly bored me to tears." Jimbo said and opening the door and walking over to Ms. Kinberg's desk.

"I believe my problem was that I heard too much praise from that movie before I saw it." Lisa said walking over to the bookshelf.

"I know, right. I think the only people who could really love it, would be those who saw the movie those chicks were obsessed with." Jimbo said and Lisa smiled.

"Perhaps you are right. Although, I do have a personal favorite called 'Serendipity'." Lisa said and Jimbo gasped.

"My old hat! The bimbo confiscated it for inappropriate language." Jimbo said and Lisa saw a knit cap that looked exactly like the one he was already wearing, expect it had the word 'Bitchin'.' sewed onto it. Jimbo gave it a quick hug, folded it carefully and slipped it into his pocket.

"Oh" Lisa muttered when she looked to her left.

"Movies." Lisa said and Jimbo walked over to her and looked at the DVD's.

"Yep, here's that stupid Seattle movie." Jimbo said, pulling it off the shelf and then he dropped it in the nearby fish tank, which oddly had no fish. Lisa rolled her eyes when she heard Jimbo laugh.

_He's so stupid. The water will only damage the cover art, not the DVD. If I were Ms. Kinberg then I would play the disc again because someone tried to ruin it._

"Oh, hey, this movie has the same title as your book." Jimbo said pointing to a Sense and Sensibility movie. Lisa pulled it off the shelf and smiled.

"Ooo, it's the 1995 version with Hugh Grant. I really love his work." Lisa said and Jimbo looked down at her and smiled.

"Well then, why don't we watch it." Jimbo said and Lisa blinked. She had already praised it, so if she said that she didn't want to watch it, then it might look suspicious.

"How will we even play it?" Lisa said and Jimbo scoffed.

"With that projector that Skinner had." Jimbo said and Lisa glanced at the fish tank.

"But, what if... you don't like it?" Lisa asked and Jimbo shook the case with two fingers.

"Well then I guess I will bring it back here and then... then..." He paused when he saw Lisa's hurt eyes.

"Then I will place it respectfully on the shelf." Jimbo said and Lisa smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." Lisa said and Jimbo scoffed.

"Well you hated 'Sleepless in Seattle' and I hated 'Sleepless in Seattle'. So if you like this 'Sense in Sensibility' movie, then maybe I will like it too." Jimbo said and Lisa held her hands behind her back and twisted her foot.

"Ah, shucks. Let's watch the movie." Lisa said as Jimbo looked down at the DVD to read the description. He grabbed Lisa's hand and walked out of the room and to the projector. Lisa couldn't stop the blush on her face, and wonder why Jimbo was giving her such special attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters

Chapter 4,

Lisa and Jimbo were sitting on the floor of the teacher's lounge as they watched the movie. When the opera music began to play during the credits, Lisa heard a sniffle and looked over at Jimbo. She thought that she saw him wipe away a tear and she smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Jimbo asked when he saw her staring at him.

"Oh, nothing really." Lisa said turning back to the screen and Jimbo rose an eyebrow at her.

"Lisa, people tend to smiled for a reason." Jimbo said and Lisa sighed.

"Well, if you insist. I was admiring your sensitivity Jimbo." Lisa said and Jimbo smiled.

"What is it with girls and sensitivity?" Jimbo said and Lisa chuckled.

"You do remember that we just watched a movie called 'Sense and Sensibility' right?" Lisa asked and Jimbo blinked.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Jimbo said and Lisa straightened her back.

"So what do you want to do now?" Lisa asked, just to have Jimbo's lips press against hers. Her heart raced and her face flushed and she placed her shaky hands on Jimbo's chest. She knew that she needed to push him away and inquire about his actions, but there was something about this kiss that almost made her oblivious to the world. When Jimbo felt her hands, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Lisa pulled away to breathe, but before she could question him, he kissed her again, this time adding tongue and Lisa's eyes fluttered close. Jimbo was filling her with a deep feeling of passion that warmed her from the inside out. It was hard for Lisa's mind to figure out the most logical and responsible course of action, but her hands had a different idea. Jimbo stiffened when he felt a tug at his belt and he pulled out of the kiss. As he stared into Lisa's hungry eyes, he thought about how quickly they had escalated.

"Uh, Lisa... I'm not sure... um... You don't have to- whoa!" Suddenly Jimbo found his shoulders being forced into the hard tile.

"You're not getting away that easily." Lisa half-growled and Jimbo blinked at her.

"What?" He said confused and a devilish grin formed on her face.

"You make me feel things that I never thought I could feel. And now with the adrenaline pumping and hormones forming, my womanly body cries out to you." Lisa said and Jimbo blushed.

"I-I... uh... I..." Lisa stopped Jimbo's stuttering with with a kiss and she started to trace the area of skin above Jimbo's belt. Gently and slowly raising her fingers up, exposing his skin to the cold air. Beneath her, Jimbo shivered, and when he did, she felt something press against her. Without using her hands it was difficult to tell if this was Jimbo's excitement, or simply something from his pocket; Honestly she figured, and hoped, that it was the first choice. In a short minute, Jimbo was practically being choked by his t-shirt.

"Uh, hang on, Lis." Jimbo said, sitting up. This action let his shirt fall down a little, so he figured that it would be better to take off his belt first. Of course, when he attempted to do this, he only failed miserably. An annoyed Lisa hopped off his lap and Jimbo stood up, walked over to the table, took off his belt and shirt, and placed them on the table.

"Men are so slow." Lisa said and Jimbo turned to her and gasped. Lisa was only hearing her white pearls and she walked over to Jimbo and started to undo his pants.

"Oh, my... uh, I thought you were a vegetarian." Jimbo said and Lisa giggled as she finally pulled Jimbo out and started to stroke him.

"I don't eat meat, yes; I am a vegetarian, of course; but I am not a vegan. I will not kill and eat the cow, but I think it should still be milked." She said before slowly licking from the base to the tip. Jimbo groaned at the sensation of her tongue. Making him groan so easily, made Lisa feel naughty but in the sexiest way. She went ahead and planted a circle of kisses around his tower which made Jimbo twitched.

"Feeling playful, huh? I can be playful." Jimbo remarked, reaching a hand down to Lisa's womanhood and gently pushed a fingertip within her. Her groan made him feel dominate and even more horny. And then a small game was formed, the more Lisa teased Jimbo with slow licks or kisses, the more Jimbo's thrusting finger deepened within Lisa. With a groan of passionate defeat, Lisa wrapped her lips around Jimbo's head and swirled her tongue around him. Jimbo shuttered and added a second finger in response. The joy of teasing and being teased outweighed the slight pain Lisa felt at the lips of her crotch. Funny how she loved the way she could make a man melt, and the feeling of Jimbo's fingers inside her, but her entrance suffered every time he added a new finger. When Lisa started bobbing her head, Jimbo added a third finger and it took all of Lisa's strength to avoid biting down on Jimbo. Lisa only sucked on Jimbo for about three minutes before Jimbo forced her head off.

"I need you." Jimbo said and he practically lifted her by the three fingers he had inside her which sent a jolt of pain that she almost enjoyed. He laid her down on the table beside him and as he slid his fingers out, he inserted the tip of his head inside her. His jeans fell and he was about to start thrusting when a small thought occurred to him. He didn't remove himself but he grabbed his shirt, folded it and gently, almost lovingly placed it under Lisa's head.

"Now are you sure about this?" Jimbo said, starting to feel self-conscious.

"Give me all you got." Lisa said and Jimbo thrusted his entire length within her and stopped moving. Lisa covered her mouth with her hand as she screamed as quietly as she could bare. Jimbo bit his lip when he saw a tear fall down Lisa's face. In his experience, virgin girls tend to enjoy sex faster when he does this 'rip it off like a band-aid' route, but that doesn't make their pain any easier on his heart. Lisa shifted and pulsed around him until she felt the pain subsiding and Jimbo pulled out and thrusted again, pausing once again to see if she needed to adjust again. This second thrust only had half the amount of pain and Lisa smiled at him. With a nod as his permission, Jimbo started thrusting at a speed that he thought was fairly normal. Lisa held onto Jimbo's arms and gave quiet hisses of pain as he thrusted. But her hisses quickly turned into small mewls of pleasure. Noticing this, Jimbo quickened his pace causing Lisa to make her first real moan. Lisa always hated the idea of moans. Loud, unnecessary noises that women faked in order to get her man off of her. But this...? How could anyone fake such a noise? Jimbo gently rubbed Lisa's clit and Lisa shuttered as she dug her nails into his forearm. She could barely handle the feeling but she started to feel a warm sensation. The more he thrusted, the more he rubbed, the more it grew; and Lisa had a feeling that she knew what it was.

"Jimbo... I'm... close to cumming..." She panted and instantly, Jimbo started thrusting as fast as he could. Lisa moaned more as this action rushed adrenaline into her system, but she made a mental note that something pleasuring her womb could take pleasure away from her clit and the opposite was true as well. Although it didn't take long for the warm growing sensation to return and when it finally hit, Lisa started shaking and she clenched so tightly around Jimbo that it kinda hurt him. But the tightness and watching Lisa orgasm, soon lead to his own, and Lisa filled with Jimbo's hot DNA. After a moment of panting, Jimbo and Lisa kissed as Jimbo slowly removed himself from her. Lisa softly groaned in pain at this action which confused Jimbo a little. Her orgasm must have been so rough that it made her as tight as a virgin again. Jimbo pulled away from her and sat in the chair as he caught his breath and Lisa turned her head towards him.

"Any chance you want to lay here with me?" Lisa asked and Jimbo shook his head.

"I don't think that table could support the both of us." He said and Lisa knew this was probably true, but it still hurt that he wasn't laying next to her.

"You know, I think one of the first grade teachers keeps blankets in here for a napping emergency. We could get one or two and lay on the floor together." Lisa said and Jimbo looked at her, and smiled.

"Sounds good." Jimbo said and he walked over to the 1st grader section and quickly found the blankets. He laid one down, and then placed the second on top and folded it back.

"Nice bed work." Lisa said, Jimbo smiled at her.

"You look tired." He said and Lisa gave a breathy chuckle.

"Well isn't that a good sign?" She said as Jimbo walked over and carefully held her in his arms.

"Yes." He simply said and he laid her on the blanket before crawling in the makeshift bed himself. Jimbo covered them both and spooned with Lisa who used Jimbo's arm as a pillow. And as they drifted to sleep, Lisa couldn't help but think about how lucky she felt.


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it;s characters.

Chapter 5,

Bart and a few of his classmates were having the time of their lives, torturing Seymour with the destruction of his beloved school. He enjoyed watching Skinner hop around from classroom to classroom trying to stop children with the sound of his voice alone. Bart laughed and with a glance he saw the teacher's lounge and smiled.

_Maybe Ms. Krabapple has an emergency lighter in there. If I still have some fireworks in my locker then I can shoot them off and maybe get help. Or I can burn some books in the library._

Bart thought as he walked over and opened the door with a loud creaking sound. Suddenly, it seemed as if the whole world moved in slow motion, to toy with him and make him experience every foul detail. He saw Lisa and Jimbo curled up together, the sound of the door stirring them awake and he saw glimpses of their nakedness. He saw the children he had been leading turning to him and rushing toward the door so that they could wreak a new room. And worst of all, Bart saw the fearful expression that grew on Lisa's face face as she heard the thunder of children roar. Bart had to do something and quick. Slamming the door, he turned around and rose his hands in the air.

"Hey, everybody! Let's burn books in the library and wreak Skinner's office!" Bart hollered and Skinner gasped.

"No, you fools. My office is my private sanctuary and the library can't afford to buy more books." Skinner said as he tried hopping after the screaming mob. He did fall and Nelson turned around and gave him his signature 'ha-ha!'. When the coast was clear, Bart opened the door behind him and to his relief, he only saw Jimbo putting on his shirt.

"Bart, I don't know where to begin to thank you, you're-" Bart held up his hand and Lisa stopped talking. He calmly walked over to Jimbo, staring at his nervous face. Then with a growl, Bart punched him in the family jewels and Jimbo fell to his knees.

"Why you little-" Bart started to choke Jimbo and Lisa quickly pulled his hands off her new lover.

"Bart, stop!" Lisa shouted and Bart pushed her away and Jimbo grabbed Bart by the front of his shirt.

"Don't hurt her." Jimbo said with a glare and Bart pushed him.

"You don't get to have hurt feelings right now. Because I'm not the one who made a bet with Nelson." Bart said as he helped Lisa to her feet.

"What bet?" Lisa asked as Bart handed Lisa her book, Jimbo's face drained color.

"Nelson told me that he made a bet with Jimbo; A bet on how far he got with you. And since I'm sorry to say that he went all the way with you, that means that Jimbo wins all the money." Bart said and Lisa slowly turned to Jimbo.

"Is this true?" Lisa asked.

"I... well... I mean... It's not... exactly... well, yes, kinda, but-" Lisa's eyes filled with tears and she slapped Jimbo across the face with her book. Jimbo flopped to the ground, one hand on his crotch and one hand on his face.

"So that's what all this was about? A bet? Is that all I mean to you?" Lisa said and Jimbo blinked.

"No, of course not!" Jimbo said and the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Why should I believe you?" Lisa practically screeched and Jimbo was going to say something, but then he noticed that she had a point. She had no reason to believe him, and there wasn't anything he could say that wouldn't sound like some cheesy excuse.

"I guess... that... you shouldn't." Jimbo said looking down at the floor and Lisa sobbed harder.

"Come on Lis, watching us destroy Skinner's office may cheer you up."

In Skinner's office Jimbo tried to act his normal self, but found himself trying to impress Lisa; or at least make her smile at him. But she stood there reading her Sense and Sensibility book and Jimbo was feeling like a real wallaby. He even tried juggling Skinner's different awards, because he heard that she liked juggling, but she only reacted when the permanent record room was opened. Jimbo sighed and started walking to the library.

"Oh, hey buddy. You were gone for a long time, and no one saw Lisa either." Nelson said with a smile and he nudged Jimbo.

"Ok, and that's important, because?" Jimbo asked and Nelson rolled his eyes.

"Uh, hello, did you forget our bet?" Nelson asked and Jimbo took a deep breath.

"Yes, I forgot." Jimbo said, and it wasn't completely untrue.

"So nothing happened between you two?" Nelson said and Jimbo shook his head.

"Nothing happened." Jimbo said and the two bullies entered the library to find a pile of books on the ground and Kearney seemed to be looking for some kind of light.

"So I guess you owe me 10 bucks." Nelson said and Jimbo reached into his pocket, grabbed a random dollar bill and handed it to Nelson.

"Dude this a 20." Nelson said and oddly Jimbo didn't care.

"And?" He asked and Nelson shrugged.

"And nothing, just wondering if you are ok." Nelson said and Jimbo froze when he passed a Jane Austen section. At once he pulled all the books off the shelf and unto the floor. He picked up the first book which was Pride and Prejudice and he began ripping the pages out.

"What's up with Jimbo?" Sherri asked Nelson who shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I know that he doesn't like reading, but I never knew how much he hated it." Nelson remarked and they both shrugged. Jimbo brutally attacked 'Northanger Abbey', 'Emma' 'Persuasion', but when he got to 'Sense and Sensibility', he just couldn't destroy it. With a groan he simply slipped the book down his jeans and turned his briefs into a makeshift pocket. He sat in one of the chairs and watched the children start their little book burning.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 6,

Salt melted the snow and Jimbo watched Lisa, Bart, and two other kids climb into a salt damaged car and drive away. It hurt to watch her leave knowing how upset she was. He trudged through the thick snow, not really wanting to go home, but didn't really have another place to go. He saw Apu and his wife walking on the same sidewalk he was and blinked as he remembered the past Valentines where Apu celebrated their love for seven whole days.

"Oh, watch out dear, he is one of the scoundrels that tries to rob my store." Apu whispered when he saw Jimbo and they past each other in a kind and neighborly way.

"Um, Mr. Apu." The couple heard Jimbo say and they turned around.

"I, um, was wondering... well... when you did that romance week for your wife, how did you know that it would work?" Jimbo asked and Apu smiled.

"Ho-ho, does the prank giving teen have a little sweetheart?" Apu asked and Jimbo rubbed his neck.

"I had one for a few hours, but now she thinks my feelings weren't real... I don't blame her, but... I want... well, I don't know if we should have a relationship, but I don't want her to think that I am a fake." Jimbo said.

"Well, it seems to me that you need to do a little soul searching. When you figure out what you want for your future with this girl then she should feel your sincerity the next time you speak." Mrs. Apu said and Jimbo looked at the ground.

"I don't think she will talk to me." Jimbo said and Apu ruffled his hat.

"Then perhaps writing a letter is the best course of action." Apu said and Jimbo's expression brightened.

"That's really a great idea, thanks guys." Jimbo said and he turned around and walked home.

"He is such a sweet kid." Mrs. Apu said and Apu nodded.

"Yes, that is why I don't call the police, on them." Apu said and they continued their walk.

When Lisa and Bart walked through the door, they were ambushed by kisses from their mother.

"Oh, my darling Lisa! Oh, my special little guy! I was so worried about you. Trapped in that big school with no water and you probably didn't have a lot of food since we are suppose to be on break. Oh, and your father has been gone for so long, and- where is your father?" Marge asked and Bart point to the Flanders' car.

"I think Homer and Ned got drunk or something because they were some kind of loopy on the drive home." Bart said and Marge groaned in disapproval and walked out outside. Lisa walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and she waved at Maggie.

"Hi, Maggie. How are you? Did you miss us?" Lisa asked and Bart entered the room.

"So do you want to talk about what happened at the teacher's lounge?" Bart asked, grabbing a candy bar from the pantry.

"You're right. Thank you, Bart for directing the mob's attention away from me." Lisa said and Bart scoffed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Bart said and Lisa sighed.

"Bart, please... sure he made the first move... he kissed me and it felt really, really nice... But he didn't force me to be intimate with him." Lisa said and Bart blinked.

"So he didn't... ugh... this feels so awkward... he didn't like... drug you, or hypnotized you, or blackmailed you...?" Bart asked and Lisa gave him a sad smile.

"No, Bart, nothing like that... In fact, he barely sweet-talked me." Lisa said and Bart shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense. I mean, it's Jimbo of all people." Bart said and Lisa looked down. She forgot that she was in the fridge and when she saw a bowl of strawberries, she picked it up and closed the fridge door.

"Yeah, Jimbo Jones. He may be a punk, but he can be... or at least can act sweet when he wants to be. Oh, Bart, I feel so stupid." Lisa said as she stared at the red bulbs of fruit in her hand.

"Don't blame yourself, Lis. Jimbo can be pretty devious when he wants to be." Bart said and Lisa thought about Jimbo; In the library, in the classroom, and finally in the teacher's lounge. Fat, hot tears burst from her eyes and Bart froze. She had been carrying herself so well, that he didn't stop to think about how upset she must feel.

"And to think!" Lisa finally shouted and Bart placed his hand against his heart, as if to hold it together.

"We are on a holiday break now, but in two weeks we will be back in school and everyone will know what I did!" Lisa cried right into her strawberries and despite the puddle it was forming, she just didn't care.

"Oh, uh, hey, hey Lisa everything will be alright." Bart said as he placed his hand on her back, but she flinched away.

"You don't understand, Bart. School will become a living nightmare, and I love school so much. With no friends, it's my only source of happiness. And word will spread like wild fire and soon it will get to mom and dad. Oh, I can see their disappointed faces now. They'll never trust me again." Lisa ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and Bart heard a door slam shut.

"Oh, Maggie I hate to see her like that." Bart said sitting at the table and opening his half-melted candy bar.

"Now I finally understand why people in the old west period forced men to marry their daughters." He said before taking a bite. Maggie sucked on her pacifier three times as she pointed out the window.

"No, that wouldn't work. She's too upset to play." Bart said and Maggie looked around the room.

Suck, suck... suck... suck, suck, suck, suck.

"Why are you pointing to the phone? Crank-calling Moe should be when she's almost feeling better, not now." Bart said and Maggie shook her head and pointed at the phone book.

"That's not a coloring book, sister, but here you go." Bart said, handing the book to Maggie, who started flipping through the pages.

"I don't know why I'm talking to you. It's not like your going to give me a brilliant idea to make Lisa feel better." Bart said and Maggie pointed to Jimbo Jones' phone number.

"Yes, Maggie, the pages are yellow. Now I guess I should head up to my room and try to figure something out." Bart said standing up and walking away. He didn't even see Maggie following him with a page of the phone book with four numbers circled. Jimbo Jones' cellphone number, Carol Jones' cellphone number, Carol Jones' work number and finally the Jones' home phone number.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 7,

_Knock, knock._

"Marge, get the door!" Homer cried out and Marge groaned.

"I'm cooking lunch Homie, can't you answer the door?!" Marge asked and Homer scoffed.

"Yeah, right and miss this commercial for tampons? Forget it!" Homer said.

"I'll tell you what, you can either answer the door or change Maggie." Marge said and the Simpson door flew open.

"Hello, hello? Whose out there? Damn kids." Homer said and he closed the door again. With and annoyed groan another knock came from the door.

"Huh?" Homer said and he opened the door again.

"Oh, I see what's happening. There's a ghost out here. AH! A Ghost! Oh, please Mr. Ghost Man... er, or woman... Please, please tell me what you want!" Homer cried out.

"Look at your door." A quiet, gruff voice said and Homer let out a quick scream.

"My goodness, ghosts are real and- oh, look a letter." Homer said pulling the envelope off the door.

"Hm, it says 'To Lisa' but if this is from a ghost then who knows what it could mean." Homer said.

"Give the letter to Lisa." A whispering voice hissed and Homer chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. It's like what that detective says to that Watson guy. The simplest answer is always the right one." Homer said.

"That's not right." The voice whispered again and Homer contorted his face.

"Yes it is, now shut up ghostie!" Homer said and then he punched the door frame.

"Ow! Ow, ow, oh ow Marge. I got attacked by a ghost." Homer said walking in the house and closing the door behind him.

"No, you didn't Homer. Ghosts don't exist." Marge said and Jimbo Jones emerged from the bushed, brushing off his shirt.

"I did too get attacked by a ghost. Look I have bruises forming on my knuckles and it left behind a letter for Lisa." Homer said. Jimbo rolled his eyes as he listen to them and he couldn't help but wonder how on earth Lisa could be the daughter of these two brainiacs.

"Well, then, if it's for Lisa then you should take the letter to her." Marge said and Homer groaned.

"Oh, but she has been upstairs all day. I don't want to walk all the way up there." Homer said.

"I think the poor girl is sad again. Probably had something to do with the destruction of school property that Ned told us about. You know how much Lisa loves school, but maybe this letter could cheer her up." Marge said and at this point Jimbo blocked out their voices and started walking home.

"Lisa letter for you." Marge said as she entered Lisa's room. Lisa had been reading books all day to keep her minds off of the unpleasantness. But she decided to take a break and play her saxophone, but when she was about to put the mouth piece in her mouth, she remembered him and decided on clacking her keys instead.

"Whose the letter from?" Lisa asked and Marge shrugged.

"It doesn't say, but I'm sure that it will say who, when you opened it up and read it." Marge said putting the letter on her bed.

"You're probably right mom." Lisa said and Marge frowned at her lack of interest.

"You know, Lisa. I'm your mother and you can talk to me about anything." Marge said and Lisa sighed but she didn't say a single word.

"Ok, well, if your not ready to talk then perhaps you could play a little song for me." Marge said and Lisa glanced at her.

"Thanks but I don't really feel like playing." Lisa said and Marge's eyes shot wide opened.

"Lisa, that's not like you at all. If anything else, you play more when your upset." Marge said and Lisa shrugged.

"I guess I realized that this particular pain won't feel better after a few quarter notes." Lisa said and Marge chuckled nervously.

"Ok, but there are whole note, and eighth notes and those sixteenth notes and all different kinds of notes." Marge said in pathetic hope and Lisa sighed.

"Thanks mom, but I would rather play a symphony of whole rests." Lisa said and Marge looked down in defeat.

"Well, I have lunch ready. I got you those soy-ghettio's that you like so much." Marge said and Lisa leaned against her headboard and stared out her window.

"Maybe later." Lisa said and Marge was really feeling helpless.

"Ok, but after lunch we are going to the Try and Save to do a little shopping. We still need a present for Grandpa, Patty and Selma, and people like that." Marge said with her fake smile plastered on her face.

"I really don't feel like going today mom. I'll just stay home." Lisa said and Marge groaned.

"Ok, sweetheart, but you can still come if you want. We will honk before we leave." Marge said and when she left the room Lisa picked up the letter and opened it:

**Dear Lisa, it's Jimbo Jones and this letter might be a surprise to you but-**

Lisa folded the letter and discarded it into her empty wastebasket.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 8,

At the Try and Save, Bart was in the gaming section staring at the new Disemboweler 5 game. Apparently, you play as this nightwatchmen or janitor who accidentally gets locked inside a criminally insane, mental institution. And somehow the crazy criminals get out of their cells so they try and kill you before you can lock down the building. Bart wanted that game more than any other game he knew about.

"Hey, Simpson." Nelson said walking over to him and Bart glanced at him.

"Hey." Bart simply remarked and a nearby store associate was walking by and saw them.

"Hello boys, can I help you with anything?" He asked and Nelson nodded.

"Yes, I would like to buy a copy of Disemboweler 5." Nelson said and the worker smiled.

"Ok, I'll go get the key." He said and Bart blinked at Nelson.

"I thought that you liked to, you know, shoplift." He said, whispering the last world.

"I do, but after winning a bet, I like to use their money." Nelson said crossing his arms over his chest.

"A bet? What bet?" Bart asked and Nelson scoffed at his tiny mind.

"That bet with Jimbo, knucklehead. Since Jimbo couldn't even get to first base with Lisa he owed me $10, but when he paid me, he gave me a $20. He was very distracted or upset or something. He didn't even smile when we finally got the book pile to burn." Nelson said and Bart turned his head towards the games.

"Yeah, surprising, I know. Jimbo really likes fire. I don't know what happened but when I saw him leaving principal Skinner's office he was just in a mood. Oh, well, at least I get a new game." Nelson said and the store associate was back with the key.

"Oh, man, come to papa. Ok, smell ya later, Simpson, and one last thing. I have this game and you don't. Ha-Ha!" Nelson said before happily walking away, game in hand. Bart just stood there, so deep in thought that he didn't notice the commercial for an even more violent game.

_Jimbo may have been with Lisa, but he didn't disgrace her. I guess he has a heart after all._ Bart thought.

Back at the house, Lisa finally came down the stairs and to her plate of soy-ghettio's. While reheating the paper plate, she scrolled through the channels, until she saw this woman performing stand-up.

"You know, I got to tell you folks, I feel like I just have the worst taste in men, sometimes. But I think that's a normal feeling to have, especially to the single ladies in the room. But this feeling can cause us to look at married woman and be like 'Oh, so you have peace, love, and eternal happiness, well then _I HATE YOU.'_ " Lisa let out a small chuckle when the comedian's eyes bulged out and their voice went up on octave.

"But I would like to be married, folks, I really would. Because nothing beats grabbing your husband by the collar and shouting 'He's mine! I won't die alone, He's Mine!' How did women get so crazy with finding a relationship? You don't worry about that stuff when your young, but by the time you get to your 30's or 40's it's like you'll take the last train leaving the station." [drinks water]

"I actually liked my high school though. I went to this giant school, so my graduating class had like a thousand kids. So we had to rent this basketball stadium for the actual graduation ceremony. And that wasn't too bad, I mean a whole bunch of kids wearing shiny gold gowns, squeaking their sneakers all the way up to the principal and after two hours of giving diploma's the principal finally says 'thank you class of 2015' and the buzzer goes off, EH!" Lisa chuckled and she grabbed a TV tray, her food, a Buzz soda and watched more of the special.

"Another thing about being in a big school is that you could have lots of options for classes. For example in our language hall, we had the usual choices: Spanish, French, Italian but we also had choices like German and Chinese and Korean and I think there was a Latin class too. When I took my foreign language class, we were right next door to us was this Chinese class that got really loud. I remember asking around and that was the only period that got as loud as they did. So my class sent a complain to the principal. They were telling him that it wasn't fair that we sent a complaint when we were the loud ones and the principal was like. 'You're telling me that the American Sign Language kids are talking too loudly?' Needless to say that was the end of the conversation. It didn't help that my particular ASL class was only 5 seniors who have taken ASL for the past 4 years. I love deaf culture, I really do, but I was not a very good signer. I had to finger-spell lots of different words, but I managed to pass with either a high C or a low B. Heh, all the honor kids are like 'A 'C' no! [hiss] it burns like lava!" Lisa really cracked up at this last joke. This comedian was funny, but Lisa particularly enjoyed the sound effects, the facial expressions, and her over reaction to situations.

"Oh, it feels good to laugh. Maybe I should enjoy the break while I have the chance." Lisa said before taking a drink of soda then laughing at another joke.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 9,

"Lisa, knock, knock." Bart said at Lisa's door and Lisa looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked and Bart rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I saw Nelson earlier and we got to talking and-"

"Oh, no. My humiliation has arrived already?" Lisa flipped around and planted her face into her pillow.

"No-no, Lis, just listen to me; ok? He was using money he won from Jimbo to buy a new game." Bart said and Lisa laid eerily still.

"Jimbo said that he couldn't even hold your hand." Bart commented and Lisa turned her hand to look at Bart.

"Why would he do that?" Lisa said and Bart blinked.

"Ok, well... uh... Look, I know that you probably want me to say something reassuring... something to the effect of 'He respects you too much' or maybe 'He felt too guilty' but the honest to god truth is that I don't know... All I know is that Jimbo was suppose to pay $10 but paid $20 instead... the only way to truly know what happened is to ask Jimbo himself." Bart said and Lisa rolled onto her back.

"Of course, I would understand if you didn't want to talk to him." Bart said and Lisa glanced at him and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Ok, well... I thought you would want to know... I'll leave you alone now." Bart said and he walked out of Lisa's room, leaving Lisa with her thoughts. After what seemed like 30 minutes, but was actually 2 hours, Lisa turned her heavy head to look out the window and saw the discarded letter in her wastebasket.

_Jimbo's letter. Should I dare read its contents? After what he pulled I really shouldn't... but... perhaps I should read it. He may explain the bet or at least his actions... And doesn't every man deserve to explain himself?_

Lisa bit her lip and picked up the letter and opened it once more.

**Dear Lisa, it's Jimbo Jones and this letter might be a surprise to you but I hope you at lease read my words before casting them away.**

Lisa blinked and blushed when she read this.

**I know that I hurt you, and I deeply regret being the cause of that unhappiness. I will admit that there was a bet and because I didn't reject it, I ended up being a part of it. But I want you to know that, when I kissed you, that stupid bet was far from my mind. I thought that you looked very pretty... well, not pretty, but gorgeous, in the glow of the TV screen... Your smile sent flutters through my heart, your laugh filled my soul with a warm glow and I felt a sense of love that I never even knew existed. I knew I just had to kiss you, so I did. Maybe I should have asked if you wanted to be kissed, but I guess I just wasn't thinking. I took things too far, too quickly and I'm sorry for that. Now, I'm not going to ask you to love me, like me, be my friend or to even forgive me. All I ask is for you to not hate me. Granted I would like for you to forgive me and for us to be friends, but I know I'm not that lucky. Well, I guess you can already tell that I'm not that good with words, but I do have one last thing to tell you. I would like to give you a present on Christmas day. You don't have any reason to believe me, but on Christmas day I will park myself on the bench right by the Jebediah Springfield statue. I hope that you will allow me a chance.**

Lisa folded the letter and placed his shy words on her heart. Granted the words are not romantic, but they were true and honest.

_He doesn't want me to hate him, and that's all he asks. I would be lying to myself if I said that I didn't see Jimbo in a romantic light. Do I want to have a relationship of any kind with him?_

Lisa thought about Bart when he found them together. He looked so hurt and he started chocking Jimbo.

_If I did become Jimbo's friend, could Bart know that Jimbo cares about me. And... Hmm... When Bart was choking Jimbo, he pushed me and Jimbo got really mad. Jimbo is protective of me._

This realization made Lisa feel so limp that her own heartbeat shocked through her body like a thousand drums playing at once. Lisa glanced at the letter again.

**I hope that you will allow me a chance.**

She read again and Lisa bit her lip gently.

_Should I give him a chance?_

She thought and after a moment, she folded the letter, tucked it under her pillow, and walked out of her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 10,

"Good morning and a very Merry Christmas, Springfield. I have no doubt that most of you are at home, drinking hot chocolate, opening presents, and getting ready to proceed with all of your favorite Christmas traditions." Kent Brockman said and Bart turned his head to look at his family. Homer was wrestling Santa's Little Helper for one of the leftover fried pork chops; Mom was in the kitchen, making pancakes and starting something for lunch; Maggie was following the bell on Snowball 2's tail, that Bart put on earlier; and he didn't even know what on earth Lisa was doing.

"Now let's turn to Arnie Pye in the sky. How is everything out there Arnie?"

"Well, Brock. There are only a handful of people out tonight, most of the cars traveled about two hours ago to open stores that dared to be open on Christmas. But as for the people walking around, it seems as though most are couples taking walks of children playing in the snow. Why the only one that sticks out, is one of the random punks minding his own business as he is sitting next to Jebediah's statue. Now so far, we have not seen him throw any stones or try to steal the head, but we will keep an eye on him. If he remains still for another hour then we will divert out attention so that we don't come off as some sort of stalker." When Arnie showed a tiny eagle eye photo of this 'random punk' Bart instantly recognized Jimbo shivering on the bench with a small package beside him.

_What the hell is he doing out there?_

Bart wondered.

"Well that's good, Arnie. Let's hope that he leaves soon. After all with the temperature dropping and the snow rising; there is a chance that he could freeze to death after night falls." Kent said and both reporters laughed. Bart heard Lisa coming down the stairs and so he quickly changed the channel to Krusty's new Christmas special. He stared at the TV, but he listened for Lisa to walk into the room, but it never came. Instead he heard a little chatter in the kitchen and then the front door opening and closing. Bart glanced around and switched the TV back to the news.

"Ok, then. Well, on the orders of the studio's lawyers, Arnie will leave the punk alone, and have asked us to stop calling the punk 'punk'. Now on to other news, it wouldn't be Christmas without depressed people and here is the list of people who have tried to commit suicide today." Bart rolled his eyes and started watching Krusty again.

Jimbo was starting to wish that he was anywhere but here. Sitting on a freezing metal bench, shivering as he brushed another pile of snow off of his shoulders, and he went ahead and tucked Lisa's present into his shirt to help keep it from shattering.

"Achoo!" He sneezed.

"Ow." he muttered. His nose was already in pain from the cold, he didn't need to start sneezing now. He rubbed his mittens together, which seemed to only reassure him of the fact that his hands still had feeling in them. The only part of him that felt any warmth was his cheeks, which honestly had more of a burning sensation to them. Jimbo looked at his watch and it said that the time was now 11:35, and he let out a quiet groan. He had been waiting on Lisa for roughly five and a half hours now, and he saw that the sun will set around eight tonight. He shuttered at the thought of remaining in this brutal winter land for 8 more hours. He hunched over slightly, thinking that the less room he took, the faster he could heat himself up. At it's worst, Jimbo thought about crying so that the tears could heat up his face, and that's when he smelt something sweet. At first the smell took him by surprise because he couldn't really smell anything, or hasn't in several hours. He looked up and saw Lisa offering him a cup of hot chocolate and he gladly accepted it, after the shock wore off.

"I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure if you would." Jimbo said and Lisa sat down.

"I wasn't sure if I would come or not." Lisa admitted.

"Oh." Jimbo said quietly, letting the steam from the cup hit him in the face.

"Bart ran into Nelson a few days ago." Lisa said and Jimbo glanced at her, half-afraid that looking straight at her would scare her off.

"He did?" Jimbo asked and he saw Lisa nod.

"Yeah, and that's why I believe you when you said that you kissed me because you wanted to." Lisa said and Jimbo stared at her for a good five seconds before looking away.

"I'm glad for that." Jimbo said and he was nervous about continuing that conversation, he quickly added.

"Would you like your present now?" Jimbo asked and Lisa gave him a small smiled.

"Only if you're ready for your present." Lisa said and Jimbo snapped his head to look at her.

"You got me a present?" Jimbo asked astonished and Lisa couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"Actually I made it, but I hope that you enjoy it anyways." Lisa said and Jimbo smiled before taking a large gulp of hot chocolate. It burned his mouth, tongue and throat, but it also warmed him up and added a little more yellow to his skin.

"Here's your present." Jimbo said grabbing the package from under his shirt and handing it to her.

"And here's yours." Lisa said, handing him a little hand-sized box.

"Can I see you open yours first?" Jimbo asked and Lisa shrugged.

"Ok." She said and she ripped up the paper to reveal a copy of Serendipity and Lisa gasped.

"I thought you were ignoring me when I told you about this movie." Lisa said and Jimbo smiled.

"I'm not sure if I could ever ignore you." Jimbo said and Lisa hugged him, careful to not crush her present or to spill the hot chocolate. Jimbo's smile grew to a size that he didn't think was possible as he patted her back. The hug was over all too soon when Lisa pulled away and her begging eyes asked him to open her present. So he pulled the lid off the box and he saw a bracelet made out of odd looking metal buttons.

"Wow, this looks pretty bad ass." Jimbo said and he slid it onto his wrist.

"My old saxophone got flattened, but I loved it with all my heart. I made that bracelet out of the keys that were on it." Lisa said and Jimbo's eyes widened.

"You... did that for me?" Jimbo asked and he noticed Lisa's blush as she glanced away.

"Um, Jimbo... Do you want to come over to my house and... Hang out for a little bit?" Lisa asked and Jimbo smiled wildly.

"So that means that you don't hate me?" Jimbo asked.

"No, I don't hate you." Lisa said and Jimbo sighed happily.

"Does this mean that we are friends?" Jimbo asked and Lisa smiled.

"Maybe, but I'm at least giving you a chance." Lisa said standing up and holding her hand out to him.

"Thank you." Jimbo said taking her hand and letting her lead him to her house.

[Don’t forget. If you want to check out the stories that I am still working on, then please look up QueenAlicorn on FanFiction.Net]


End file.
